


For Mick

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: ... With Love [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, music related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Mick was sat in his and Len's shared quarters on the Waverider. Savage was dead, the mission was over, but what good was a completed mission when his husband was dead?





	For Mick

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I forgot I wrote this, or started writing it rather. I found a draft, and edited and finished that, which became what you're about to read. I think it's safe to say I lost whatever notes I had for this, but I still have (at least some of) the notes I had for the sequel, 'cause I always planned for this to be at least two parts, so it's not a total loss? Anyway, enjoy the music love fest that this is, I have no excuse for this really. 
> 
> None.
> 
> This gets really sappy in places, oh my God, I'm not even sorry. It might be a little OOC, maybe? But whatever, call it poetic licence.

Len was gone.

Mick was sat in his and Len's shared quarters on the Waverider. Savage was dead, the mission was over, but what good was a completed mission when his husband was dead?

 _"Mr Rory?"_ Gideon's voice floated through the room. _"I know this may be of little comfort to you, because of Mr. Snart's passing, but he requested a task beforehand, and I recently completed his request."_

"What request?" Len left him something?

_"It is a gift, Mr. Rory. An audio file. I can play it for you, if you would like? I believe the intended purpose of the gift was for your birthday."_

His birthday...?

"I already had my birthday."

_"I believe the intention was for your next birthday, Mr. Rory."_

Mick was silent, unsure of how to react to the emotion clawing at his chest. His eyes were stinging with the tears he was trying so desperately not to cry. He didn't realise he was shaking until Gideon spoke.

 _"I don't have to play it, if you would rather I didn’t, Mr. Rory."_ The AI's voice was soft, almost sympathetic.   
  
"Play it." He croaked. "Please."

Mick nearly jumped out of his skin as the recording played, and a familiar voice drifted through the speakers in Mick's room.

 _"Mick, you know I'm not very good when it comes to talking about my emotions-"_   
  
"Gideon-"   
  
_"I am only playing the audio feed in this room, Mr. Rory."_   
  
_"-but I love you. I love you so damn much. I got Gideon to help me put this little playlist together for you. Happy Birthday, honey. I love you."_   
  
"Lenny..."

 _"Children, behave"_   
_That's what they say when we're together_   
_"And watch how you play"_   
_They don't understand_   
  
_And so we're running just as fast as we can_   
_Holding on to one another's hand_   
_Trying to get away into the night_   
_And then you put your arms around me_   
_As we tumble to the ground and then you say_   
  
_I think we're alone now_   
_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_   
_I think we're alone now_ _  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Mick couldn't help but smile, despite the tears that were now falling down his face. Len loved this song. While he preferred the extremely popular cover version from the eighties, he knew it was this original version from the sixties that Mick really connected to, remembering how he used to listen to this version at his grandparents house.

Closing his eyes, he was hit with memories of Len obnoxiously singing songs as a skinny 14 year old punk kid in juvie, and Mick, at first begrudgingly, singing them back, even occasionally starting the songs if it was one he knew better than Len. Pissing off the guards had been fun, and if someone so much as _hinted_ at a song reference, Len had been on it like a shot. One memory in particular stood out, of one the other kids swearing ‘ _God, fuck’_ , and Len immediately bursting into _God Save The Queen_ , British accent and everything.

Mick hummed along to the beat, laying back on their - his - bed. One of Len's sweaters had been thrown onto the pillow. It had been one of Mick's initially, one Len had stolen after their wedding back in '95. It probably wouldn't even fit Mick anymore, so instead he laid it under his head.

"Gideon, don't let anyone come in unless it's an emergency, and even then ask me first."  
  
_"Of course, Mr. Rory."_   
  
He'd be damned if he let any of his teammates see him crying over a mixtape made for him by his dead husband.

The second song began, and Mick sang along softly.  
  
_Listen to the wind blow_   
_Watch the sun rise_   
_Run in the shadows_   
_Damn your love_   
_Damn your lies_   
  
_And if you don't love me now_  
 _You will never love me again_  
 _I can still hear you saying_  
 _You would never break the chain_

_And if you don't love me now_   
_You will never love me again_   
_I can still hear you saying_   
_You would never break the chain_

"Was there a theme, or something Gideon?"

 _"I believe the theme was music from the sixties and seventies, as Mr. Snart knows - I'm sorry, knew - that era is... Well,_ “Mick's fond of the era” _, is what he said."_   
  
"Mm." Mick nodded.

_"He took care in choosing sings you liked and that had a meaning. The first song was a reflection of your youth and first meeting in a juvenile detention centre. The second song you both apparently played quite a lot during your split."_

"Son of a bitch." Mick swore. "He put a lotta effort into this thing."

 _"Indeed, Mr. Rory. He loved you very much."_   
  
The next four songs were all songs that played a part during big moments in their life together:   
  
_Is This Love_ for Mick's marriage proposal to Len on his 23rd birthday; _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ for their drunken singing the night they got hitched in Vegas in '95, with Mick as Gaye, and Len as Terrell; _Daydream Believer_ for when Mick heard about same sex marriage being legalised in Canada in 2005, and asking Len to emigrate with him. He'd known how much Len wanted to be legally and officially his husband, and hadn't really realised just how much he wanted it, had _craved_ it, as well, until he saw Len walking down the aisle a year later, as Lisa gave him away. They stayed in Canada for four years, emigrating back home a week before their anniversary; and _How Deep Is Your Love_ for same sex marriage finally, finally becoming legal in the US, and Len singing to him softly, and crying, on that very day as they watched the news. (They renewed their vows that December, two days after Christmas.)

 _(Together) We will go our way_  
_(Together) We will leave someday_   
_(Together) Your hand in my hand_   
_(Together) We will make the plans_   
  
_(Together) We will fly so high_   
_(Together) Tell our friends goodbye_   
_(Together) We will start life new_   
_(Together) This is what we'll do_   
  
_(Go west) Life is peaceful there_   
_(Go west) Lots of open air_   
_(Go west) To begin life new_   
_(Go west) This is what we'll do_   
  
Mick chuckled as the next song began, thinking of him and Len seeing _Priscilla_ at the movies 'cause Len wanted to see it, (Mick secretly enjoyed it, not that he'd admit it. Not even to Len... Well... Once. But he had been drunk. Very, _very_ drunk), and later on seeing the show when it hit Broadway.   
  
The following three were all songs Mick fell in love with as a child: _American Pie_ was a song his father used to sing on the farm; _Here Comes the Sun_ was his grandmother's favourite song; and Dream On was a song his uncle introduced him to.

Song number eleven sent Mick straight back to memories of _Priscilla_ \- the Broadway show specifically - of Len seeing Nick Adams singing _Hot Stuff_ and deciding to be Felicia that year at their annual Halloween party. Len had been equally shocked and amused to see Mick as the Pumpkin King, singing a rendition of _Jack’s Lament_ .   
  
_Hot Stuff_ also sent Mick into thinking of his and Lenny's wedding - the Vegas one, '95 - where a nearly nine year old Lisa had knocked up a playlist for them, in secret, as a wedding present. Len had laughed when he'd heard this song on it, as Lisa had put on songs she knew the pair liked, but was unaware of how this was her brother and brother-in-law's sex song. And she hadn't known and until she walked in on them having sex to this song a decade later - she'd smirked, while Len had gone red, and Mick had awkwardly moved the covers so she couldn't see how her brother was balls deep in his husband.

Mick shook his head at the memory.

She'd seen.  
  
And conned a two week trip to Paris out of Len in the process, the brat.

 _I solve my problems and I see the light_   
_We gotta plug and think, we gotta feed it right_   
_There ain't no danger we can go too far_   
_We start believing now that we can be who we are_   
_Grease is the word_   
  
_They think our love is just a growing pain_   
_Why don't they understand, it's just a crying shame_   
_Their lips are lying, only real is real_   
_We start to find right now, we got to be what we feel_   
_Grease is the word_   
  
_(Grease is the word, is the word that you heard)_   
_It's got a groove, it's got a meaning_   
_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion_  
 _Grease is the way we are feeling_

Mick chuckled, wiping his damp eyes. _Grease_ was Lenny's favourite movie - he first saw it at his grandparents house, his grandfather giving him a VHS tape of the film, which he wore out completely because he watched it so much. (Mick had _not_ done the same with his copy of _Ghost_ , shut up.)

The next two songs were favourites of his mother: Blue Öyster Cult had been his first concert back in ‘78, in Wichita - he remembered his mother and himself duetting _(Don’t Fear) The Reaper_ after the gig. Captain  & Tennille his mother played _relentlessly, Love Will Keep Us Together_ in particular. It's why he'd chosen it in that bar with Len and Sara, perfect bar fight music. Not that he'd known it _would_ turn into a bar fight, but two supervillains and a feisty, previously _dead_ , ex-assassin? Odds weren't all that good, really.

And God, what the _fuck_ was his life now? He was a bonafide _supervillain_ \- ex-supervillain? - there were _metahumans,_ and people could apparently _come back from the dead_ , or _reincarnate,_ and seriously, _what the_ ** _fuck_** was his life now?

 _Don't go breaking my heart_  
 _I couldn't if I tried_  
 _Honey if I get restless_  
 _Baby you're not that kind_  
  
_Don't go breaking my heart_  
 _You take the weight off of me_  
 _Honey when you knock on my door_  
 _I gave you my key_  
  
_Nobody knows it_  
 _When I was down_  
 _I was your clown_  
 _Nobody knows it_  
 _Right from the start_  
 _I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart_

“Oh God.” Mick snorted out loud. “He really picked _this_ song?”

 _“Apparently so, Mr. Rory.”_ Gideon answered. _“This is the last song on the playlist.”_

“Of course Lenny would end it with this song.”

Memories of drunken 2 am duets, switching who was Elton and who was Kiki each time. Dancing to it at their weddings, in their safe houses, singing it from memory. Humming it in their bunk, the infamous Karaoke Incident in London, playing that song whilst _christening_ each new safe house.

It was their song, it would _always_ be their song, even if Mick only had memories now. Memories were enough, memories meant he wouldn't forget Lenny, and honestly, who the hell could ever forget _Leonard Snart?_

Mick sighed as the final song finished. “Thank you, Gideon.”

_“You're welcome, Mr. Rory. I suggest you get some sleep, now.”_

“Mm, ‘kay.” Mick mumbled around a yawn. “G’night.”

_“Good night, Mr. Rory.”_

* * *

_“-nel to the bridge. All personnel-”_

“Gideon?” Mick groaned. “The fuck is goin’ on?”

_“Apologies, Mr. Rory. I have orders to take you all to STAR Labs, Central City, 19th May 2016.”_

“This Red’s doing?”

_“Affirmative, Mr. Rory. Only yourself and Captain Hunter are not on the bridge. If you would?”_

“Mm.” Mick nodded, making his way to the bridge.

Rip came storming in, sitting in the pilot seat.

“Gideon, what are you doing?”

_“I have orders, Captain Hunter.”_

“Override code 3N17Q5A.”

_“Override code accepted, Captain.”_

Mick sighed, Red had given him and Lenny each a code for emergencies, and this was starting to look like one.

“Gideon, override code X103714.”

_“Override code accepted, rerouting course.”_

Mick ignored his teammate’s confused looks, and Rip’s furious one.

“Override code 4L7B91M.”

_“Override code denied.”_

“Override code 2NR6XY5.”

_“Override code denied. Course set for STAR Labs, Central City, 19th May 2016.”_

Rip sighed. “Mr. Allen’s orders?”

_“Affirmative, Captain.”_

“Mr.- Barry?” Ray asked. “How does Barry know Gideon?”

“He created her.” Mick answered. “Well, he _will_ create her, in the future.”

_“Mr. Rory is correct. Barry Allen creates my first incarnation in-”_

“That'll do, Gideon.” Rip interjected.

_“Of course, Captain.”_

“So Barry gave you the override code?” Ray asked Mick.

“Yup.”

“I thought you were an enemy of Mr. Allen?” Asked Stein.

“It's complicated.”

“Were you guys ever…?” Sara raised an eyebrow.

“Oh God, no.” Mick laughed. “He's head over heals in love with that journalist of his, Iris.”

“I don't think they're actually dating.” Ray pointed out. “At least they weren't when I last met Iris, she was still with Eddie then.”

“Eddie?”

“Her fiancé. Ex fiancé, he died. Shot himself.”

“To stop the Reverse Flash, who was a distant future relative of his, stop existing, right?” Jax piped up.

“Mm.” Mick nodded. “Red’ll confirm all that.”

“And hopefully explain why he's dragging us all to STAR Labs.” Rip muttered.

“Careful, Rip.” Carter teased. “You sound jealous.”

Kendra laughed. “It's going to be nice to see everyone again.” She turned to Mick. “You'll be able to talk to Lisa before we leave.”

Mick’s smile was tight, but he appreciated the sentiment. “Thanks Kendra.”

_“We have arrived. Mr. Allen has requested you all meet him in Lab 201. Mr. Ramon will take you there, he is on his way to let you in, because the roof access is from the inside only.”_

“Of course we landed on the roof.” Mick snorted.

“Do you have any idea why Mr. Allen wants to see us, Gideon?”  Rip asked as they all stood up.

_“None, I'm afraid, Captain.”_

“Great.”

* * *

Lab 201 was on the third floor, and hadn't been used as a proper lab since the explosion. Team Flash had turned it, along with a few other unused labs, into a makeshift bedroom of sorts. There were two beds, a three seater sofa and a love seat occupying the room, as well as a dozen office chairs dotted around the room.

Barry Allen was sat on one of those very office chairs, Iris West sat on one right to him. The Legends made their way in, lead by Cisco. Kendra and Carter claimed the love seat; Jax, Stein and Ray sat on the sofa; Mick, Sara, Rip and Cisco took office chairs.

“I believe you had a good reason to summon us, Mr. Allen?” Rip began. “And hopefully another to give _Mr. Rory_ of all people an override code?”

“You actually used it?” Barry asked Mick.

“He-” Mick gestured to Rip. “-used one to override whatever command you sent Gideon. Knew you wouldn't have called if if it wasn't important, Red.”

“Len ever use his?”

“N-”

“Speaking of Mr. Snart,” Stein interrupted. “You don't seem surprised that he's not with us.”

“From the beginning?” Iris prompted.

Barry nodded at her and turned his attention to Mick. “A week ago Cisco saw Len blowing up the Oculus.”

“Ramon’s a meta?”

“I get vibes off people, visions really.” Cisco answered. “I see things, sometimes it's happening as I see it, sometimes it's a future event. I'm pretty sure I saw it as it was happening.”

“So you vibed Mr. Snart’s death?” Rip asked. “No offence, Mr. Ramon, but-”

“If you'd let us finish.” Barry scowled. “Two days ago Cisco got another vibe.”

“Snart didn't just blow up the Oculus. It's like he _became_ the Oculus. It's as if he's energy, pure energy. He's alive, he's just…”

“Stuck.” Iris finished.

“Where?” Mick croaked.

“The speedforce.” Barry said. “He's stuck in the speedforce. We've tried getting him out. The Rogues have all tried. Lisa. _Nothing._ And I mean _nothing,_ Mick, it's like…”

“What, he can't hear you?”

“Something like that.” Iris nodded. “We've tried everything, _everyone._ Except you.”

“That's why you brought us here?” Mick asked Barry.

The speedster nodded. “He's alive, Mick. And he needs you. His own sister can't get through to him. The only person left is his husband… You.”

There was silence. Deafening silence, until Jax let out a choked noise.

“You guys are _married?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I fully support young Leonard Snart as a punk, holy shit. Mick's more rock and roll, but he's pretty punk, too.
> 
> Also the codes don't really mean anything? The sequences just randomly popped into my head when I was at work - I tend to get most, if not all my ideas while I'm work - and I didn't have a linking point from the playlist ending to them ending up in STAR Labs, or anything else to use them for, so they were used as override codes.
> 
> Len's is still unused, so maybe it'll make an appearance in the sequel? I have no idea at this point, but it's highly likely, honestly.
> 
> -
> 
> The playlist that goes with this fic - https://open.spotify.com/user/fallencreaturekilljoy/playlist/49yDZssHjbWWCbwnSsd8D0


End file.
